


Blue Hawaii

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [24]
Category: British Actor RPF, British actor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Skull Island, Texting, dirty texting, long distance, red nose diaries, text message, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's still in Hawaii filming <em>Skull Island</em>, and Carmen is still holding down the home front back in London. Of course, they're texting about a baby in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hawaii

Carmen: baby

**Tom: button**

Carmen: baby

**Tom: button**

Carmen: baby

**Tom: what**

Carmen: u blinked

**Tom: brat**

Carmen: there you go

**Tom: whats up**

Carmen: according to my mother my cousin had her baby

**Tom: is it mine**

Carmen: dunno - i’ll ask if it has crazy freckles & absurdly large feet

**Tom: brat**

Carmen: i looooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu

**Tom: how is baby**

Carmen: good i think

Carmen: mom wondered if you could find it a cute present in Hawaii

**Tom: like…**

Carmen: mini grass skirt unless its allergic. tiny surfboard? coffee plantation?

**Tom: how about a tee that says “my mom’s cousin’s boyfriend went to Hawaii and all i got was this lousy shirt”**

Carmen: how about you try again

**Tom: lol**

**Tom: not that i’m complaining but shouldn’t you be getting the gift?**

Carmen: mom wants to be the beat the other aunties, get something exotic

Carmen: not much exotic in Chicago suburbs

**Tom: tiny surfboard it is**

Carmen: thx

**Tom: name?**

Carmen: Veronika

**Tom: lovely - call her Ronnie**

Carmen: no - Roni

**Tom: Roni? like row-knee?**

Carmen: no Roni like Ron-nie

**Tom: that makes no sense**

Carmen: Ronnie is not a half Filipino half Polish baby girl

**Tom: oh?**

Carmen: Ronnie is the dude who always has an extra pallet of bottled water in his garage

Carmen: Ronnie plays jazz flute

**Tom: omg**

Carmen: Ronnie doesn't know about you but from time to time he enjoys a slice of cheesecake

**Tom: as you say - *dead***

Carmen: i win

**Tom: of course**

Carmen: love you. miss you.

**Tom: i know.**

Carmen: brat

**Tom: wait**

Carmen: what

**Tom: what about the bit where we joke about how hard we gonna shag when i get home**

Carmen: got nothing - blew it on the Ronnie thing

**Tom: damn**

Carmen: just got this list of things you promised already

Carmen: 1. glasses 2. tarzan

**Tom: did you like the pic**

Carmen: put it this way - cant look at it without, ah, hitting my button

**Tom: mmmmm**

Carmen: over and over

**Tom: unf**

Carmen: my hand’s cramping

**Tom: wait a few weeks, i’ll relieve you**

Carmen: looking forward to it

**Tom: love you**

Carmen: i know

**Tom: brat**

Carmen: bwahahahahahahaha

 


End file.
